Favors
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Three small favors lead to one exciting moment, a beautiful day, and unexpected suprises. [COMP]
1. River

**DISCLAIMER:** Everybody/thing belongs to their respectful owners (who are not me) and I am making absolutely no money off this.

I've seen a lot of Simon/Kaylee wedding stuff around lately (or maybe it just seems like it…whatever) so I decided I wanted to put my own twist on what their wedding would be like, which is where this comes from. The picture I have in my head is just so clear I can't let go, and I hope I make it clear enough that you can see it too.

Takes place Post-BDM, but as you'll see I've changed some horrible lapses in judgment on Joss' part. Feedback is always shiny. Good, bad, other, just bring it on.

Enjoy.

--

FAVORS: RIVER

Three months. That's ninety-two days.

Ninety-two days since Miranda became public knowledge, since Mr. Universe's complex had been inefficiently ransacked by Alliance troops, since River was almost completely herself again.

Of course, she couldn't ever fully return to how she'd once been. Her amygdala had been stripped, and there was nothing Simon could do to repair that. But still, her periods of lucidity where more frequent and longer lasting, and while some moments you could still see the instability and lethal calculations going on behind her eyes, she seemed more at peace and happier to be alive than ever she had on Osiris.

And happiness was a feeling Simon shared whole-heartedly now'a'days. It was ninety-two days since impending death had overpowered his shyness toward a certain someone. Ninety-two days of bliss and laughter and joy, and if he had his way of things, there'd be many more than just those.

There'd be years. Years and years and years, and a whole here-after to look forward to. Now, the trick was figuring out how he wanted to go about it. Proposing that is. He wanted to do it all, make sure everything was perfect for the woman he loved, something she'd remember forever.

But marriage isn't something they'd even talked about really. Hell, they hadn't really talked about anything relationship wise, they were together at last and that was all either of them, or the rest of the crew for that matter, needed to know. There weren't any questions about it. She loved, he loved, they loved – simple as pie.

So before he went about making any plans or talking to anyone about nuptials, he needed to get inside her head. Well, not him exactly, then she'd know he was up to something, but lucky for Simon he happened to be the loving only brother to a psychic. And River would do anything for her brother.

He stood outside her door for a moment 'fore she said to come in. For a second he cursed the ability he was going to ask her to employ. He slid her door back and walked in as she laid down the black colored pencil she was drawling with. He stood behind her and looked down to the sketch of himself and Kaylee dressed for the occasion and wearing great big smiles.

"Heard me all the way down the hall, did you?" he asked.

She smiled up at him, "You think loud when you're nervous." She stood up and moved over to her bad to sit on the corner, and she patted the spot next to her.

Simon sat down next to his dark eyed sister, "You know what I'm going to ask then?" he hoped it would double as his actually asking her to do it. Invading people's thoughts wasn't something she liked, or even wanted to do, it was just something she couldn't help.

"But you didn't ask." She said. Of course she'd never let him get away with that.

"River, will you-" he looked at the door quickly and got up, looked outside, slid the door shut and sat back down, "I want to ask you a favor. River, will you please find out what kind of wedding Kaylee would want if I asked her?"

"She'll say yes."

"Yes to marrying me, or yes you'll do it?" He squinted at her, sometime she said the simplest things, but they could always have double meanings. She just smiled brightly at her brother and got up. "Don't, don't let her know, don't let anyone know." She made an incredulous face, "Not that you would…I just want everything to be perfect."

She turned on her heel, opened the door, and stepped out humming quietly to herself, the wedding march.

Dum, dum, de, dumm…dum, dum, de, dumm….

--

River twirled about the ship on her way to Kaylee, and as she got closer the humming got softer and softer, until all together she stopped, just as she stopped at the door to the kitchen. Kaylee was sitting at the table, alone, eating a protein bar. Lord knows she needs it, runnin' around _Serenity_ day and night trying to keep her in the air.

"Space, no air here." River quietly corrected herself before moving into the kitchen, twirling about on her toes and the like.

Kaylee watched her with a smile. Other than her self it seemed that River was the only person able to keep up a smile at the worst of times…course, sometimes smiling at the worst of times could be scary. She shuddered as she remembered how River had killed those men back at Niska's complex and then smiled like all was well and fine.

Seemed like a long time ago. She went back to watching River dance about, "Someday Kaylee, I'm going to be married…but now, now I don't know anyone to marry." River stopped dancing just to Kaylee's left. She hoped this wasn't going to be one of those times River started spoutin' nonsense. "No." she stated, and sat down next to the mechanic.

River continued on, she didn't want to have to read this from Kaylee; thoughts may be misinterpreted sometimes, best to hear the words. "I want there to be flowers, lots of them. And food and people and I want a big dress and pretty ribbons," she laughed, "and games, and children, because I like children, they deserve good things." She paused, "And cows."

Kaylee cringed a bit, "Cows, sweetie? They don't really go to well with weddings."

River shrugged, and it had the desired effect. "Well," Kaylee said, "If'n someone was ever to ask my hand, I'd want…well…like you, lots a food and pretty decorations, whites and pinks and such, and some music like Inara's type listens to, and lots a folk. All my family, and the Cap'n and 'Nara, and Wash and Zoë and Book, and a'course you and Simon – him being the one marrin' me and all." She smiled and laughed, leaning over to River just a bit, "Even Jayne."

And her dream kept unfolding to River, she heard what Kaylee was saying and saw what she thought. Her mother's wedding dress, a veil of flowers and lace; pinks and whites and purples. Like a rainbow had crashed on to her home-world – she couldn't think'a gettin' married no where but, 'cept maybe here on _Serenity_ if need be. River closed her eyes and let the picture form in her mind. She could near smell the food stuffs, feel the wind, hear the children's laughter.

She stood back up and resumed her twirling. She moved toward the door she'd come through, "Someday Kaylee, I'm going to be married."

Kaylee smiled back at her as she disappeared down the hall. She still had those moments about her.

"She dancin' again?" Mal asked as he came in the other door.

--

Simon was in his own room now, lying on his bed, hands clasped and on his stomach, his thumbs rotating around one another. He'd sent River away nearing a half hour ago, he hoped Kaylee's dream wedding wouldn't be beyond his reach, and if it was, well, he'd stretch till his arm broke clean off for her.

When his door slipped open he practically jumped out of his bed, he was up right and sitting 'fore it even opened the whole way to reveal his mei-mei. She came in and sat down cross-legged on the floor before him, and told him what she'd heard and what she'd seen.

Now, it was time for the next favor, and this was probably the biggest one.

--

TBC

Mei-mei : little sister (shame on you if you didn't already know)

Anyway, please, please, please R and R! One Browncoat to another. R and R.


	2. Mal

Also, for posterity, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own; feel free to call me on them.

Enjoy.

FAVORS: MAL

Simon was rubbing his hands together as he stood over the door to Captain Malcom Reynolds private quarters. He moved one hand to rub behind his neck and then it flittered across his collar bone. He was nervous, no doubt about it. He moved a mite closer to the door and kicked it a bit.

"What?" Mal's voice came from the doorway to the kitchen area and startled the boy. He'd been watchin' for goin' on five minutes now, watchin' Simon just starin', like he feared for his life should he go an' touch the damn door. At the look of surprise on Simon's face, Mal went on, "Wondered how much longer I ought'a let you stand there. You want something?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I want to ask you a favor."

"I owe you one?" Mal said, walking toward him.

"No, I suppose you don't. But it isn't completely for me, it's for Kaylee too." They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Gonna tell me what is you want, or am I supposed to figure that out on my own?" he said crossing his arms. Simon did the same; he learned long ago not to let Mal intimidate him when there wasn't a cause for it.

"Somewhere…a bit more private perhaps?" Mal continued to stare, "Look," Simon said, his arms dropping down to his sides, "I don't want anyone to hear about this until I'm ready for them to know."

Mal's eyes went wide, "She ain't…in the family way, is she?"

"What? No, no…I, see, this is what I'm talking about."

"Fine, but make it quick." Mal kicked open the hatch to his room, and climbed down before the doctor. Truth be told, he was a bit relieved, another mouth right now was something they didn't really need.

They stood in Mal's room exactly as they had in the hall. Mal's a stance of looming intimidation, giving Simon the sense that he'd done wrong and was trying to come clean. And Simon, well it was his very own stance, the one that said 'I've got something to say and you're going to listen if it kills you'.

Quickly Simon told him of his desire to wed Kaylee, and that he loved her more than he thought possible, and of the plan he'd devised since River had told him what she knew. The whole time Simon spoke, Mal just stood there taking it all in. It was all he could do to hide the shock on his face.

He knew they were getting on well enough and that maybe one day this might come about, but never so soon. Then, it wasn't really that soon…Simon and Kaylee and been playing eye footsie for nearin' eight months before they managed to kiss, so it wasn't like these feelings was new to either of them. And another thing, he considered Kaylee family, like a daughter…wasn't real sure he was ready to take Simon on as a son.

"You askin' my approval Doc?"

"Well…in a way, I suppose, you are like a father to her."

Mal considered a moment, just to get the boy on his toes, eyeing him up and down. "I suppose I agree. So long as little Kaylee's happy, but if you ever hurt her-"

"Never." Simon's blue eyes locked dead with Mal's own, it was unspoken, but Mal knew the boy meant it. He'd do for Kaylee anything he'd do for River, and that was something most wouldn't have done in the first place. His eyes screamed devotion.

"Good, 'cause if'n you did I'd kill you my self."

"And I believe you." Then that other look over took his face. A slightly tilted head, mouth kinda open, like he had more to say, "That isn't all though…"

"See that's the kinda trickery I don't like. There's always more with you, isn't there? Well, you best be more clear, I ain't got an ear nor a taste for subtleties."

"I need to wave her parents and she can't know about it."

"Askin' her Pa's permission?"

"I'm a traditionalist." Mal nodded; this was certainly something he could get behind.

"Well there's the screen, I'll fix it up to folks for you. I 'spose you want it sent back to me then?"

"Yes. And I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone, until I was ready. Not even Zoë."

"Give you my word Doc."

Simon nodded at him and they moved over to the screen. Mal searched the cortex a moment before he found the names he was looking for, Dierks and Hannah Frye. Mal left Simon alone to tape and send the message. On his way out Simon called back to Mal, "Thank you."

Mal nodded and started up the ladder, "Just don't touch my stuff."

Simon smiled and turned back to the screen; he took a deep breath and pressed record.

"Hi. I, uh, I know you don't know me, but I-I know your daughter, Kaylee…which is why I'm sending you this wave." He swallowed, "My name is Simon and she and I…well, I-I love her. I don't know if she's mentioned me to you at all, we've been, uh, been together for about three months or so now, and well, actually I felt, I felt…drawn to her the moment I got here, and that was about eleven months ago, so really, it feels it's been longer than just three months. A lot of things have changed for us, everyone here, and we, I, realized how much she meant to me. I would do anything for her." He was looking directly into the camera now. All tremors gone from his voice, "I want to marry her. And I'm asking for your blessing and should you accept me into your home and family, I'd like for you to respond to this, as soon as you can. If you agree, have you're wave addressed to Captain Reynolds, I want everything to be a surprise for her and I don't get any kind of mail, ever, so it may look suspicious if I were to suddenly receive a wave. I've worked out something I think Kaylee will love, and remember forever. And I'd like you to help me make it come true; I'd need you to…."

He went of for a few more minutes, explaining what he'd like to do, and how he planned to propose, should they agree. He pressed the stop key and took another deep breath before he pressed send.

He sat there, wondering if he should send a wave to his own parents, and let them know he was marrying. He didn't have to tell them where he was calling from or where they could send one back to, it'd be a miracle if they even looked at it, or listened to the end. But they were his parents, the people who gave him this life to share with Kaylee in the first place.

He put their address into the screen and pressed record. His voice had changed from the polite, asking voice he'd used for the Frye's; it had turned colder, angrier.

"Mother, Father. I hope you're both well. I'll keep this short; I suppose you have a dinner party to attend. River is doing great, she's much better now, since Miranda, as I'm sure you've heard. She really loves it here. But that's not why I'm waving you. I only wanted to let you know…I'm getting married. Bye."

Again he pressed his finger down onto the stop key, and then the send key. Would they open it?

--

There was a man, clearly getting on in years, walking down a dusty road into town. He wore a large, wide, floppy brimmed hat on his head, dirty trousers, torn in some places and a greasy flannel shirt. That meant it could be only one man: Dierks Frye. He lived out a bit, on a fair size'a land, his wife grew a small garden there, and they raised up two fine lookin', well behaved children, Jason and Kaywinnet (commonly known as Kaylee) though ain't no one seen the girl in awhile, she'd gone and got herself a job on a space ship. Just as well, her daddy was low on work as it was, and times was only getting' harder.

Now the town wasn't much'a anything at all really. There was but a few buildings here and there, some homes and a bar or two. But today Dierks wasn't goin' to none of them places; he was headed for the post.

"Hey there Jasper." He said and he pushed through the door of the building, "Got anything for me?"

"Matter of fact, I do. Wave jus' come in for ya."

"Well put her up."

Jasper pressed a few buttons and the screen on the side of the counter came to life. A young dark haired, seemingly well dressed man popped up on the screen. Jasper shot Dierks a look, so to say who was the man, but Dierks just shrugged and let the message play on.

"…_I want to marry her…" _

The silence in the room was stunning. The two men had stopped listening. It might have been the first time for Dierks to see the boy, but he knew who he was alright. Wasn't a wave Kaylee had sent them since he stepped onto her boat that she didn't mention him. He knew all about Simon, a doctor, loyal as a hound if'n he showed his sister the love Kaylee said he did.

"Stop that, send it on over to my house, make sure you put on a little message tellin' Hannah not see it till I get there. You got anything else for me?"

"No." Jasper said.

"Well, go on and do as I said! My little girl's a'gonna get hitched!" he said with a smile and he darted out of the building and back down the dusty road toward his home, and future son-in-law's message.

--

Back on Osiris, at the Tam estate, another small screen lit up with news. A thin, blonde woman put down her book, and opened the message. She was beyond shocked to see her eldest child's face on the screen, even more so when his voice echoed through her ears with the greeting.

"Gabriel!" she called to her husband, "Gabriel!"

"What? What is it?" he asked coming into the room, when he realized who's face was on the screen the room fell back to silence. He had disowned that face. That face, that voice had shamed him, and his wife beyond all repair. His only thought was_, how dare that face contact them_. And what he'd done to his own sister's future…unspeakable

"…_River is doing great…loves it here…I'm getting married. Bye." _And the screen blanked out. No way to return the call.

"Throw it away." Gabriel said, turning his back on wife and the black screen that had held _that_ face.

"Gabriel." Her voice pleaded. The footage of Miranda had come out, Simon had been right and River was safe now. But her husband, as stubborn as her son, would admit no fault in anything that had happened with or to their children. Now, their son was to be married and one day River may as well, and she'd not see either of them on those days.

He kept his back to her; he heard everything she said in his name. She was right.

"He clearly doesn't want us there, or he'd have left us a way to find him." He started to leave again.

"We know the name of the ship…we can, we can send out a wave, let it be sent from one place to another until it reaches him."

"Do as you wish." He left before she could say anything else to him.

--

R and R please. Tell you what…I love you two times as many reviews as you leave me throughout this whole story! Lol, come on…don't make me beg…very, _very_ sad face

Also, I don't think we ever learned Simon's mother's name, but if you know, please, tell me.


	3. Wash and Book

Thanks to everyone that hasreviewed!

Maggie M. and Nutluck - Thanks for the info about his mothers name. It was Regan. I feel like such a bad fan for not knowing…shame on me. (Also Nutluck – here's to longer, may I not get of track to badly!)

Ka-mia2286 – Thanks, I know what you mean. I just don't think there are as many of us for the Firefly stories, so I try to review as much as possible.

LittleFreda – It was completely my pleasure.

Here's the next part, enjoy.

--

FAVORS: WASH AND BOOK

Within days a wave arrived for Mal, and when Mal told Wash to bounce it down to his room and call Simon and tell him to go on down, instead of Wash hittin' the appropriate switches, he just stared.

"I don't want you mentionin' this to anyone, not your wife nor anyone."

"Is there something goin' on that-"

"Ain't my place to say; just do as I said and forget you seen it."

"Seen what?" he said turning back to his buttons and switches and sending the message down. He then picked up the comm that would send his voice through the ship, "Hey Simon, could you come up here fore a sec…I, uh, got a cut?"

"Wash!" Mal shouted from down the hallway.

"Diverting suspicion Mal!" he shouted back. Mal disappeared into his room as Zoe climbed up the steps at the nose of _Serenity_.

"You bleeding husband?" she asked looking him over. He pushed his seat back and offered his lap to her for a seat, which she took, and then wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Nope, I lied." He smiled up at her.

"What for?"

He would have told her that he wasn't sure why, but Simon chose that minute to come through the door with his little red doctors bag. When he saw the couple before him he went sort'a stiff, and then slacked back like he'd walked into some uncomfortableness. "Oh, um, I thought you, you said…" he took a moment to compose himself, "What's going on?"

"Captain wants to see you in his quarters."

His brows knitted in confusion, "Oh?" but then the beginnings of a smile crept on to Simon's face, "Oh." And then became full blown, "That means…" he started to back out of the room, "Um, don't, don't go anywhere. Either of you." And just like that he was down the hall and the ladder to Mal's room. The couple just looked on after him.

"Don't reckon they've just suddenly turned sly on us, do you?" Wash asked.

"No." was Zoë's immediate reply. "It'd be a…sad thing. Kaylee'd be real upset."

"Inara too." Zoë raised her eyebrows and gave a quick tilt of the head as her sign of agreement, and then snuggled closer to Wash.

--

There Simon was face to screen to face with Kaylee's parents. He could see where Kaylee got her looks from. Her hair and facial features from her mother, but her eyes were distinctly her father's; not only in color, but they both had that gleam, that pure energy for life behind their eyes. More importantly both her parents were smiling at him.

"_She talks 'bout ya every wave, she's real keen on ya. Honest though, I didn't 'spect you to go an ask permission of us, if'n ya meant what ya said."_ Mr. Frye told Simon.

"I did, all of it."

"_Well then, 'course you got our blessin's."_ there were smiles all around, even on Mal who stood in the shadows just under that hatch. _"Our little's getting hitched Hannah!" _

"_I can't wait to get ya'll here and we can see ya whole an' in the flesh, you and your sister! Always so much fun gettin' new folk in the family."_

Simon was a bit taken aback at the mention of River and he wondered what exactly they knew about him.

"_By way,"_ Mr. Frye said,_ "I like your idea son, you tell us when and where and I'll get the whole lot of there." _

Simon looked over to Mal, who nodded and pressed down on the comm to call the bridge, "Wash, how long you figure it be for you to get us to that rock we got Kaylee from?"

"_Umm…three days hard burn, 'bout five goin' normal speed." _

"Well set course, keep quiet and stay put." He joined Simon in front of the screen, even knowing Kaylee as long as he had, he was sorry to say this was the first time he'd seen 'em too. "'Bout three days time we'll be in your sky. We'll send you another wave soon as we hit orbit as to the where and when of things."

The foursome talked for a few more minutes before issuing out their final "congratulations", and "can't wait to meet ya's" before the transmission was ended.

Dierks and Hannah leaned back onto their floral patterned couch and smiled to each other. Just to the left of them was the dark haired Jason, older than Kaylee by a year or five, sitting with his arms crossed. He was married his self with a little'un on the way and shared his Pa's business, which sometimes wasn't much, so he also had him one of the bars in town (which crazily enough is where he found most their clients). Hannah looked over at her son and said, "Now, don't you go spoilin' this for your sister."

"Ain't gonna spoil nothing, but he sure is a cleanly fella for that rusty old ship Kaylee took up on. Just something don't seem right is all."

Dierks stood up and pulling his hat back on, "You just got it in you head to be protective of her s'all. Now, we talked to him and he seems the decent type, and he is a doctor after all, ain't they supposed to be cleanly?" He put his thumbs into his suspender straps and rested his hands by his hips, "We got us some things and folk to get together Jason, you gonna be of help in that?"

"Yes Sir." He stood up.

"Hannah sweetie, you go on and start getting a hold'a folk, we're going to market." He kissed his wife goodbye and was followed out of the house by his son. Three days time he'd get to see his sweet baby girl again and some new folk would be joinin' the family. It looked to be a good month.

--

"What?" Wash asked, "Is she…well you know." He laid one hand on top of the other and from mid-torso to waist made an arch with his arms, and was promptly elbowed by his wife. The three people in the room with him just stared.

"Why do people keep asking me that? No, she isn't. That's not, you don't think that's the only reason I'd marry her do you?" Simon asked them all.

"Course not, he meant to say congratulations." Zoë said, and Wash nodded and pointed to her. Simon filled in two more crew on why they needed to go to Kaylee's home-world, and why it needed to be secret, and more importantly why he wanted precise timing; then he went into greater detail about what he thought she'd like for the actual ceremony, and what her parents were willing to set up, of course she could change whatever she wanted if that were the case, he didn't want her to feel she had no say in anything. "Wash, honey, how come our wedding wasn't so romantic?"

He sputtered a bit, "What? I, well, Mal didn't….you like flowers?" he joked. Zoë smiled at him, she knew that he, like Simon, would give her anything she wanted if he could, but she hadn't needed, nor wanted a big wedding. She just liked to seem him flustered, he was real cute then.

She looked back at Simon, "So who else knows?"

"Uh, well, I'm going to talk to Shepherd Book, and then…just Inara and Jayne." He looked at Mal, "But, uh, you can tell her, if you want."

"Now why look at me when you say that?"

"Or, or I'll just tell her." Wash and Zoë couldn't hide the smiles on their faces, the doctor was treading on dangerous grounds, and he seemed to know it seein' as he changed the subject right quick. "Um, Wash? I was wondering; if she says yes, would you…" he felt awkward asking this in front of everyone, but he might as well do it while he was here, "… be my best man?"

"What? Really, me?" the pilot smiled, "Yeah of course. It'll be fun, we'll have a big bachelor party with-" he looked at Zoë for a second, "no girls, 'cause they're bad, very, very bad."

"What's bad?" came Jayne's voice as he lumbered through the door towards them. They were all silent.

"I'm going to ask Kaylee to marry me."

Jayne grunted, "That ain't bad; it's horrendous."

Since arriving on _Serenity_ Simon had experimented with a variety of ways in which to react to Jayne's comments and actions. One was just to be the bigger person, the other, which he quite enjoyed doing, was pretending Jayne hadn't said anything at all. "You're invited too." He clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past and out into the ship to locate Shepherd Book.

Mal couldn't hide the small smile from his face, Simon had definitely been hangin' around the raggedy edge of the 'verse for awhile now, and it was starting to show.

"That mean I gotta dress nice?"

--

Shepherd Derrial Book was doing what he usually did when the crew wasn't running some scam, and even then, rarely did he change his ways. He'd work out with Jayne when asked, hold conversations, do his best not to preach to Mal and watch River prance about, or read his Bible.

His hair was tied back in a tight little bun as he sat on the couch in the common area, across from the infirmary. River sat nearby, glancing at him occasionally and then turning back to the paper before her. He wasn't positive, but he was quite sure she was sketching him. He supposed it might turn into some reminder to be weary of his hair, should it someday turn on him. He smiled to himself and turned the page of his Bible.

Now, something Shepherd Book could do that, well, probably no other Shepherd could do, is sense eyes on him. It was part of the training he underwent in that _other_ lifetime. Current he couldn't two sets, River's and, he looked up, ah, Inara.

The stately woman, who coincidentally had been incorrectly introduced to him as an Ambassador and was actually a Companion, never failed to be stunning. Her dark hair curled slightly about her shoulders and she was dressed in one of many silk dresses that she owned.

"Hello."

He lowered his Bible, "Good evening. How are you?"

She smiled at him; she was a real beauty, "Fine thank you. I was just going to make some tea, would you care to join me?"

"I think I just might." He smiled back and stood up, and River's arm stretched out, pointing at him. "Oh, I'm sorry River, have you finished."

"I can see you in my mind." She said, clearly she knew what she was drawling and no longer needed him to model.

"Then why-" and he knew, right then as Simon's voice came echoing down the metal stairs toward River; asking if she'd seen the Shepherd anywhere. His physical body followed his voice moments later.

"Ah, thanks River." He looked down at his sister affectionately, then at Book and Inara, "You're both here, that's good. I have some news. River, do you know where Kaylee is?"

"Imagining. She dreams, there are flowers in her mind. Lately she dreams of flowers, white." Simon took that to mean she was sleeping, which meant he was free to speak openly in the area.

He done this so many times now that he didn't even need to think of how he was going to tell them, he just said it. "I'm going to ask Kaylee to marry me." And they, like most of the crew smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful!" Inara said as she hugged him lightly.

Book replied with a more solemn, yet happy, "Congratulations." And a hand shake where he also clasped Simon's elbow. And now everybody knew what was going to happen.

"When?" Inara asked.

"Soon." Was his reply as he took a seat; wordlessly followed by his two friends. "I've already spoken to her parents, and Mal" he smiled a bit, "Wash has agreed to be best man, now all I need to do is ask one more favor." He looked at Book, "I'd like you to perform the ceremony. I know she'd love you to, I'd like for you to do it."

Book leaned back into his seat. He had to admit, he was flattered, but he'd never actually preformed a marriage before. But he wouldn't turn down such an honor, he wouldn't hurt Simon and Kaylee simply because he didn't know the ceremony; it was something he could find out, and something he would. "It would be my honor."

Now, for what seemed like the millionth time, Simon let his idea unfurl, and judging by their reactions, they too thought it would be fantastic.

Inara didn't want to, but she couldn't help herself, "Have you already gotten a ring?"

He smiled, but it was different smile than what he'd been showing off all day, it was happy, but with just a tint of sadness at the corners. "Yes, and…it has a story, but I want Kaylee to hear it first, if you don't-"

"Not at all." Inara cut him off, Kaylee should hear it first; it was going to be her ring. Once when Inara had been small, before she'd been sent to the training house; she'd dreamed of a wedding day. What child didn't? Now the dream of a wedding all her own had turned to questions and restrictions. If she ever wanted to marry now she'd have to retire from the life she knew. And the only man she'd do that for rather enjoyed calling her a whore.

Book said, "We were just going to have tea, perhaps we could, quietly, celebrate?"

"Oh, I don't, I don't know…"

"Come on Simon. It isn't everyday we have such good news on Serenity." Inara said.

"Well…alright." He stood along with them and walked to the kitchen. Everything was going to work out all right.

--

In the cockpit Wash sat with Mal, staring out into the vast black of space.

"So…" he drawled, "You ain't gonna order Kaylee not to get hitched are ya? Cause it's not everyday I get asked to best man."

"What are-" Mal started, and then he'd remembered how back when he and Wash had been caught by a nasty fella, who goes by the name Niska, that he'd said he'd ordered Zoë not to marry Wash. "Nope. I must admit, the doc's good to have in a crunch, and if him and Kaylee is what makes each other happy, well, should be good all around."

Wash opened his mouth to reply with some smart comment when a console beeped. He sent the man a glare and looked down. "Wuo duh MA, Mal. I just got a wave for Simon." He looked at the Captain, all joking gone, "from _Osiris_."

Mal thought quickly, chances could be it was a trick of the Alliance's or some such. Could be nothing, either way, when it was played, just in case there was a live person and not a recording on the other end, Simon couldn't be there when it was opened. So he did what he thought best, he had Wash play it, and the two of them listened.

A blonde haired woman came on the small screen in the cockpit, her face bore the look of hope, and in that face they could see faint traces of two crew members; a doctor, and a slightly unstable teen.

"_Simon? If, if you get this before your – wedding, I want you to know that I love you, and River. So does your father, no matter what he may say or do._" She looked down into her lap, clearly she felt guilty for deeds long since past, _"I'm sorry. For not believing you, or helping you." _When her head raised back up there were tears building up in her eyes, and when they grew heavy with remorse, they fell; rolling down her smooth cheeks, _"For…for letting your father abandon you, and doing it myself. For leaving River to that, that place. Miranda has changed so many things…your name isn't mentioned, nor your sisters, but we know you where there. You've done, become so much more than either your father or I could imagine, and I'm proud of you. There is nothing more in the world I want but to see the two of you, and…if you'll have us, to be at your wedding. I promise this is no trick, there's no one watching. If you'll only speak to us Simon." _She was silent a long moment before she spoke again, pain and sadness tearing at her already fragile sounding voice, _"You're my son. Just remember that we love you, and you know where home is."_

"That's Simon and River's mom, huh?"

Mal didn't say anything; he just rubbed his hand over his face and plopped back into the co-pilot's seat. He knew Simon's story, and it had always angered him to know that those so well off couldn't care less what happened to their own kin, so long as it didn't affect their public standings. But to have actually seen the face of a parent who would do that…he had half a mind to wave back and tell them to that Simon and River was his kin now and they ain't to be talkin' to them, ever.

He shook his head as his eyes refocused on Wash's hand waving back and forth in front of his face, "What?"

"I said, should I go get Simon?"

"No, and don't get to tellin' him 'bout it either, I got some talkin' I want to do."

"What are you gonna do?" Wash asked, he knew Mal was protective of crew, and if'n Simon's own folk were going to try and set him up, Mal'd be the first with his gun out. Wash just wanted to know he wasn't going to do anything to drastic and run the risk of ruinin' things for Simon and Kaylee.

"Just some talkin' Wash, if you want you can put your two cents in, we'll send them a message right now." Wash looked at Mal as though he'd suddenly sprouted a second head, "Well?"

Sometimes Wash wondered why he'd decided to go with Mal and _Serenity_, Lord knows he could die any day on this ship. But of course the same answer always came back: Zoë. "Yeah, this is going to be fun…"

--

Ok, folks. Here's how it is…I have to finish reading a book, write a paper on it by Friday as well as study for a Psych test…so, the next part may not be here for a few days; maybe Friday night, or sometime Saturday. I'll try to do some work on it when I have extra time, so I guess it's possible it could be before that.

Oh, and does Simon sound OOC? There was like one spot I thought he might, but that was in like, chapter one. Well….

Until then, R and R please!


	4. Will You Marry Me?

I love when people review! Weeee!

Anyway, it's time for insert drum roll here Simon to pop the question.

Enjoy.

--

FAVORS: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"I can't believe you just did that." Wash said as Mal stood up from the pilot's seat, he'd just sent a message to Simon's mother.

"Well you seen me do it, ain't nothing to believe. It's a fact."

"Well yeah, but…shouldn't we have called him? It was his mother, Mal. What if he'd changed his mind, or if he didn't? Shouldn't he have been the one talking to her?" he sat back in the chair Mal had vacated.

"She cried Wash, and I take that to mean he didn't say many nice things nor did he invite them. Doc ain't one to change his mind once it's set."

"Hey, I just wanted to point out that it was his mom, ok? I've made my point, consider it dropped." He swiveled around in his chair to face the black before them as Mal took his leave. He shook his head, oh; bad things were bound to happen. "Hopefully not till long after cake." He whispered.

"What?"

"What?" he looked over his shoulder at Mal, who was half out the door. They exchanged a look before Wash turned back to the black.

--

_**The Next Day**_

Simon's eyes opened to the sound of gentle tapping at his door. He rubbed a hand over his face and sat up just in time to watch the door slide open and Kaylee enter, a soft smile on her face, "Sorry." She whispered.

"No. I, I, it's…" he covered his mouth to hide a yawn, his other hand made small circles in the air, "I had to get up soon anyway." He smiled. When the smile she gave him back was weak, and clearly forced, it made him feel like someone had pulled a rug out from under him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, even as he said the words the memories of Mal and Wash asking if Kaylee was pregnant came to the forefront of him mind.

What if she was? Would that make everyone think that was the only reason he wanted to be with her? No, no, they trusted him, knew him; they knew he wasn't that type of person. But what would her parents think?

"Kaylee?" he was asking, but also telling.

She plopped down onto the end of his bed, "Well, it's just…I ain't see you 'round much last couple days an' Serenity ain't all that big, I know you probably don't want'a have'ta see me every-"

"Don't even finish saying that. I, I know that I've not been around…" he wanted to choose his words wisely, that last thing he needed was for her to get angry with him. He laughed, "Kaylee you don't honestly think that?"

"I was just sayin' is all. I mean, and you been actin' sorta strange too. What is it you been up to?"

He didn't want to lie to her, but he wasn't about to ruin any plan he'd made, so he did the next best thing, "Do you know how much, how much you mean to me?"

He cringed inwardly. In all the time he'd known her, all the time they'd been together, and even when they'd been facing death by Reavers; he hadn't said what he really meant, at least, _not_ _to her_. Here he was making all sorts of plans for a life with her, all the while not having said some really important things, and he'd let her get to thinking he was avoiding her.

He tossed back the covers, got up and stood before her and pulled her to her feet. Still holding her hands he started talking, "Kaylee," he caught her eyes with his own and smiled. _Don't mess this up_, he told himself. He could already hear his voice tripping over the words – I-I-I – this had to come out right. "I love you."

Her eyes got brighter immediately and a smile bigger that any he'd probably ever seen spread over her face. "Really?" then her shoulders hunched a bit and she smiled sheepishly, "I love you too!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. They shared a quick kiss, she said something about breakfast and she practically skipped out of his room. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

Two days and counting.

--

Jason Frye rose out of bed rubbing a hand through his brown hair that stuck up every which way. He pulled a shirt over his head and left his room, stole a quick glance at his auburn haired wife and left the room. Today he was helping his Pa to make some'a the things they'd be using at Kaylee's wedding.

He made his way over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on the counter. Kaylee's wedding.

His little sister was getting married, to someone none of their family had met, and he was too cleanly for his own good. It showed that he didn't really belong, that he wasn't from any place like the kinda people he knew to fly 'round the outer planets. He had to be hiding something, and Jason would find out 'fore there was any vows or kissin' of brides going on.

Something just didn't sit right with him about that guy, and if his Ma and Pa was to blind to see it, well then it was up to him to question it. Course that meant keepin' Kaylee from seein' him grill the boy – she don't get mad to much but when she does, well, it's best to stay clear.

He left his home, and thought about all the questions he'd have to ask Simon, and how he was gonna do it. He walked over to his folks' house, opened the screen door and waltzed right into the kitchen.

"Jesse'll be on over soon as she's up." He told his mom, who was bustling about the tiny room.

From outside the back screen door his Pa's voice drifted inside, "You gonna be in that house all day son?"

"Na, Pa, I'll be right there." He picked a piece of meat out of what his Ma was making and she swatted his hand away, tellin' him to get. "Ma? How's it Pa always knows when we're 'round?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's got his ways about him. Always has been good with feelin' people." She said as she stirred the food.

"Don't suppose he may have the tiniest feelin' this Simon character is bad news, does he?"

She put her spoon down and turned to face her son with her hands on her hips, "Now you listen to me young man, I don't want you goin' about makin' that boy uncomfortable once they get here. You're to be nice an well behaved, like I raised ya to be." She started shooing him towards the back door, "Just cause he's clean don't make his a bad soul, and I don't want you ruinin' this for little Kaylee, so just be good." The door clanged shut behind him.

--

Havin' talked to Simon made Kaylee more happy than she could have thought possible. Fact'a the matter was, she wasn't expectin' any "I love you" or anything of the like. She just wanted to know that something wasn't wrong.

She entered the kitchen as Jayne was leavin' it. She smiled at him and he looked at her like he couldn't figure out what she'd done something for. Left with the impression she might'a had something in her teeth. She grabbed a protein bar and headed for the nearest person, Wash.

When she got there he was totally into the game of hide-and-seek that he had his little dinos playing.

"Hey Wash."

He smiled brightly at her, "Kaylee, hey! What's up?" he said, standing the dinosaurs in their respective places.

"I got anything in my teeth?" she asked and then barred her teeth.

"Nope." She sat down in the co-pilot's seat and took a bite of her protein bar, "Bet-cha do now." Wash said.

She smiled back at him, "Oh, Jayne just looked at me kinda funny."

"What? Why?" he tore his gaze from her and looked back over his console into space, "Well, you know, Jayne's pretty much dai zi."

Kaylee got the felling that something was goin' on that she didn't know about but Wash and Jayne did. Couldn't be they knew what Simon had said. "I suppose." She said, standing back up. "I'm gonna go see how she's holdin'." And she left the room.

People sure were acting strange today. Looks and reactions, and she didn't much like the thought that Jayne and Wash was sharing a secret. It was unsettling.

The rest of the day passed for what was normal on _Serenity_, though at dinner a fight did near break out. River said that sometimes children ruin things and then she tossed her plate, food an' all at Jayne. Who called her a zhuo ben chen kuang jn nU, to which Simon reacted badly. Whole thing could'a turned bad if Mal hadn't told everyone to shut up.

The next day was all normal and the like as well, 'cept now Kaylee was getting looks from just about everyone, but only Jayne's was the one that said 'why?'. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with the job they was pullin' today. Night before last Mal had said they got a job, but he didn't say anything about no one having to pretend nothing, and if he intended to use Kaylee for something he'd have told her by now, seein' as they were due to set down in a few minutes time.

So far as she knew all she had to do was open the door for the mule to head on out. Which is where she stood now, manning controls as Mal, Zoë, Jayne and River all piled onto the mule, and Simon was whispering to River. She thought it was a little odd to have Inara and Book standing on the over hanging walk to see the group off, cause it wasn't something they did really, but she paid it no mind.

Simon walked over to Kaylee with his hands nervously tapping on the side of his legs. "You alright Simon?" she asked.

"Mmmm…yes. I'm just, well, I-I…guess I'm a bit nervous. For River," he added, "what with the, danger, and all."

"It'll be ok." She told him, she figured he ought'a trust the Cap'n by now, "You know she'll be fine with the Cap'n and Zoë."

"Last time there were Reavers." He said calmly, but not with out moving his hand to hover over the wound he'd gotten from them on Mr. Universe's moon.

"Well, you're a smart doctor, what are the odds of that happening again?" he smiled at her, and she wanted them to land already so she could drag him off to her bunk. And like an answered prayer, _Serenity_ touched down just then. She turned to push the button to open the door when Mal shouted over to her from his seat, "Don't open that 'til I say."

She turned back to Simon, Mal sure was being weird today, "I wonder what's wrong with him." She mused, but Simon was now lookin' at his feet and takin' deep breaths like he about to do something terrible hard. She was about to ask him if he was sure he was ok when she heard the metallic thud of boots of metal coming down the steps behind her. She looked up to see Wash coming their way. "What-"

"Kaylee." Simon said to her, she turned back to look at him only now he was on the ground…or, kneeling. Her eyes got a little big and she feel back a step when he took her hand. Her free hand flew up and covered her face when she figured it out; the looks, the whispers, Simon being missing that day or so. She looked around the cargo hold, at all the smiling faces, yes, Jayne too; they'd known!

She heard the soft hum of the door as it opened to the world where they sat, but she couldn't take her eyes off Simon's face. He looked up at her, completely serious, with a small open box in one hand. In it was the prettiest, shiniest ring Kaylee'd ever seen; all gold and white and sparkles.

"Kaylee Frye, will you marry me?"

She could feel the salty sting of tears in the corner of her eyes. She let the tears roll as she gave her answer. It was so quiet that no one could hear it except Simon, and maybe Wash since he was standing not five feet from where they stood. Simon's reaction let everyone know what'd been said.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, an action she returned. They kissed briefly and rested forehead to forehead before the clapping and hollerin' started! And for the first time Kaylee looked outside. At the bottom of the ramp was her family. Her Ma and Pa and Jason, and just about any aunt, uncle, cousin and family friend she ever had. They were all laughing, and clapping and her Ma was cryin' on her Pa's shoulder as they walked on up the ramp with Jason.

Simon slipped the ring onto her finger and took her hand to face her parents. Kaylee could sense that everyone on _Serenity_ had come forward too, with Mal standing somewhat protectively behind Simon, like a father.

Kaylee's Ma engulfed Simon in a great hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kaylee laughed at the face he made, he wasn't used to getting so much affection from some many people, and one's he didn't know at that, and she thought it was downright cute. She let him go and then did the same to her daughter. It had been so long since Kaylee was home, and she was more than ecstatic to be coming back the way she was.

All the crew introduced them selves to her parents and her brother.

"Hi. Wash, best man." Wash said as he shook every hand offered to him.

--

Ok, first things first. Chinese:

an idiot

stupid crazy whore

Secondly, sorry I didn't post until now. Long, less than thrilling weekend, and my muse left me. Also, kinda short, but it's better than nothing. I'm putting more than originally planned so it's taking me a while longer. Anyway, **R and R please**!


	5. Congratulations, Here's Your Present

Okay. Sorry for the incredibly long, long wait. It was unfair and I'm sorry. Now, I had a really hard time writing this because I wanted there to be…interaction, with the Frye's, and I COULD NOT make any of it come out right. So I'm, again, sorry, but I cut out a lot of things that probably would have been nice to see. And that likewise would have probably made her family to being more "real" and relatable. But I hope you DO like what I managed to squeeze out. It's still the vision I saw when I first thought this up, so…

Enjoy.

P.S. at one point I did use 'probly' because I wanted it pronounced that way. Just letting you know so you don't think I'm stupid. :) Cheers.

* * *

FAVORS: CONGRATULATIONS, HERE'S YOUR PRESENT

After a few minutes the cheerful laughter and general conversation died down, and Ma Frye invited everyone who'd shown up back to their place for dinner. Only a few of Kaylee's aunts and uncles made it in time to see the actual proposal, but the crew was assured the rest that was comin'd be 'round by mid-day tomorra'.

Meanwhile they'd go about setting up the pretty flowers and such that Simon had somehow managed to buy with his saved up earnings from working on Serenity. There was a few things needed fixin' up, and seats was bein' gathered from all sorts a places. Even grabbed a few from the smallish church in town.

Serentiy's crew blended in with Kaylee's prairie bred family as they all came together for dinner. A couple a smaller tables and what looked to be a bench had been pulled out to make up a longer table. Snickers rose from the ground a few feet away where the children were sharing their meals on a tattered old cloth. River was sitting with 'em, whispering some story.

She smiled as her eyes passed over her parents and her brother and his family, and then all the rest who'd come to see her surprise. Uncle Wilbur had poor Simon workin' through dinner with a "Hey boy, you're a doc, take a look at this here cut – been itchin' something fierce." Could'a sworn that boys face turned green. Probly more to do with the food he was tryin' to eat that the cut.

Her Ma and Pa seemed happy enough, glad they wasn't askin' as to how Simon – a well bred, rich boy from the Core – had come about landin' on Serenity. Though, she couldn't help notice the shifty gaze of her brother fallin' on Simon time an again. She kicked him under the table and when his head snapped 'round she gave him a look lettin' him know she seen him, and he ought-a knock it off.

--

The next mornin' Dierks rose up with the suns and blazed a trail out to Serenity, where he woke every last male on-board. Jason'd be around soon and they had some things to do 'fore the ceremony.

For the most part Jason'd stuck by his daddy's side, and unfortunately for Simon, Dierks had stuck to him. Askin' questions any pa would ask – where ya from? How'd ya meet? You love her like she's the whole of the verse? Simon had been as truthful as he could without saying much of the specifics, not that he thought they'd mind how he'd fooled the Alliance.

Didn't fail to notice the looks Jason kept sendin' him. Dierks left the boys on their own and went to find Mal, Wash and Jayne to see what they were up to.

"So, _brother_, what's exactly got you and yours hitchin' on a ship like that? We all know you're a mite fancier than the usual folk." Jason asked, crossing his arms and starin' Simon down. As protective of Kaylee as he was of River.

"Look, _brother_, I love Kaylee. And this…intimidating thing you're doing, it won't scare me off. So don't worry about how I got here or how – fancy, I am. She's in good hands."

"Well it ain't your hands I'm worried 'bout. We know you's was big in the Miranda thing, I ain't lookin' to see my sister lit up by the Alliance." Jason voice had a venom to it and he was leanin' in awful close to the doc.

"Hey Doc. This fella ain't pickin' on ya none, is he? Cause, uh, that'd be my job." Jayne came up behind Jason and stood next to Simon, leanin' his elbow on his shoulder, like they was good friends.

"Ain't got no problems." Jason lightened up, stood back, "Got work to do." And walked away.

--

Lookin' around Simon realized this wedding screamed of Kaylee. The archway where Book stood was all prettied up with flowers and ribbon and the like. Like something out'a one of them fairy tales.

That aint what left the impression that Kaylee had done a lot of plannin'. What did was the fact that Serenity was not thirty feet behind the archway, clean as she ever was – all contraband properly stored – and decorated herself. Ribbons and bows and Mal had had a fit. Sayin' something like 'No ship needs dressin.'. He'd lost.

Simon stood in front of Book; he was wearin' a less than new suit, being it was the only one he had but it would do. His hands were clasped in front, and he was tryin to keep from doing all them little nervous things he did.

He glanced to those beside him, Wash – smile plastered and rockin' on his feet and makin' suggestive faces to Zoë – and Mal with a nod of his head and that's all. He just got one look out over the crowd, Jayne and Zoë front and center; Jason, his wife and mother just across the isle.

For a minute there Simon felt a little sorry that his own folks weren't there. Not everyday your son gets hitched, but to much had happened and even after everything his parents didn't seem to care much that he had actually been right. That he'd been the one to save River. Before he jumped to deep into them kinds of thoughts some sort'a magic must'a come about, cause the music started and he felt like his whole body'd just been froze.

River came up the little isle that parted all them chairs, lookin' pretty and cheerful, and okay. Inara came up next, all poise and liquid grace. Their dresses didn't match or nothing, but they was the best of what Inara had and what would fit on River.

And after them…after them was Mr. Frye with the most beautiful thing Simon'd ever seen on his arm. Kaylee. His Kaylee. Her dress was all white and lace, the skirt a bit poofy and the sleeves a little short. It'd been her mothers. She was all done up like he'd never seen. Inara's handy-work, he figured. She had flowers all through her hair, which was piled up real nice on her head; a few ribbons and trinkets for an added flair and a smile.

Her smile must'a gone right past her eyes, seemed like her whole being was smiling.

Her daddy walked her up and left her go with a quick kiss and a hug. Near the second she stood in front of him all his nervousness melted into happiness and he was smiling like he ain't never.

The ceremony it's self was short and sweet. Book gave a nice speech about love and it's being special and hard to come by this day-n-age. He talked a little about being on the ship with 'em and watchin' them fret about the other. Gave his most sincere congratulations 'fore getting to the good stuff.

The 'I Do's and the rings (which'd been hard to come by, but Simon had managed to find a ring he thought deserved being on Kaylee's finger). Almost like Wash had been dosing off, he kick started with an 'Oh' and pulled the ring out to hand off to the doc.

Kaylee had let a few happy tears slip down her pretty little cheeks and had a little bounce going as he slipped the ring on her finger.

The kiss that finally bound them to each other, well…that was a kiss like he ain't never felt before. Kaylee neither. There was like something electric running through it. Something magic but real and consuming.

They finally pulled apart and everyone clapped and cheered and rose up out their seats. A bit embarrassed, Simon smiled into Kaylee's face 'fore he lead her down the isle.

Dinner was a feast. All kinds a food, all laid out on old, rickety wooden tables, but Simon wouldn't have had it any other way. Simon and Kaylee sat at the head, a little jumbled as to space but happy to be near another anyways. Kaylee's family stretched out before 'em, with the crew sitting somewheres in the middle of it all.

Wasn't an unhappy face in the bunch, even Jason seemed to lighten up. Must'a known wasn't nothing he could do to stop it, musta figured Simon was a good fella, at least me thought that way for the time.

After they finished eating, naturally, there was music. A few of Kaylee's cousins broke out their own little instruments and Jayne actually come trailing out Serenity with his own and sat with 'em.

Kaylee and Simon danced round and round until her brother cut in a few dances later.

"Kaylee…" Jason whispered at her, "You really love him? Think he's good for you?"

"Jay…" she slapped his shoulder and looked at her husband. River was whisperin' into his ear. "He's good. He's one of the best men I know. 'Sides, you know Mal wouldn't'a let Simon near me, he didn't think Simon was good'nuff."

A little simle, "I su'pose."

--

River came prancin' right up to her brother, light on her feet. Pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "We're a family now Simon. All together again."

"Yes, River."

She shook her head, "No, you don't understand."

"Simon!" the boy turned around to see Mal wave him over. He looked back but River was off, dancing around the yard with the others. He let a smile out, glad that she was more happy these days, then he walked to Mal, "I sorta got you a wedding gift." Mal directed him Serenity, and up into her little common space.

There, sitting, like there was nothing wrong in the 'verse – Gabriel and Regan Tam.

Second time this day Simon felt froze to where he stood. They stood up from their seats and Mal motioned for them to wait. He stood around in front of Simon, "Now I told 'em they wasn't to talk to no one, tell where about we are an' they gave their word." He glanced back at the pair, not sure he sould be saying what he just done, "I don't know it's worth much, but I'm a trustin' kinda fella." He clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Now, be nice." with that he left.

"Simon…" the blonde haired woman who was his mother said coming forth. She locked him up in a hug he didn't return. Next he saw her face there was tears formin'. "Mr. Reynolds gave us a capture….she's very pretty…"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're your parents, Simon. Did you think we'd miss your wedding?" his father asked, coming forward for the first time. The boy was speechless. He honestly didn't think they'd'a come to his funeral, he figured they'd probly say they didn't even have a son.

Reagan nudged at her husband.

"Look, son." Downward glances and stuttered starts and the finely dressed man from the Core finally looked at his son, "We know…you were right about River."

"Oh really, is that so?" he crossed his arms, damn was he angry with these people. Just showing up…what they hell had Mal thought he was doing?

"Would you please just hear us out, Simon?" his mother pleaded.

Gabriel spoke up again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't help you,"

"Or believe me even."

"We're sorry we didn't seek you out after…that Miranda scandal."

"Well thanks. It means a lot to hear that from you." He'd been on this ship too long. He sounded something of a mix of Wash and Mal. Had a tight humor about him, about his tone.

Regan spoke up, "We don't expect you to forgive us right away. Or…" she was trying to hold in the tears, "Or if you will…but we came, and we wanted to at least try."

Silence took hold of the three, and Simon just stood there, silent and fuming, but thinking. He turned this back and let out a huff or two of air and thumbed his collar bone. It wasn't in Simon's nature to just be out right nasty, even if they deserved it.

But they done flown the whole way out here, watched the wedding from the ship, less they been snuck on later, which would explain the capture Mal had given them.

It was a new day for Simon and Kaylee and everyone on Serenity. And River…she should at least be able to see them, right?

Without turning back to them, "Come on." He led them out of Serenity and down to the candle lit party area. Could'a sworn everyone was lookin at 'em, wonderin' where these two real fancy people had come from.

"Simon, I was…oh, hey…" Kaylee came up to them.

"Kaylee…" he swallowed, "These, uh, these are…my parents."

"Oh…" her mouth dropped open in happy surprise, "Well, hey. Hi."

Simon smiled as the love of his life held out her hand and his mother and father took it.

* * *

The End.

I had a really, really hard time getting this out, and while I think I could flesh it out a little, I am happy with what I have. If I get any good ideas or anything I will most definitely write it out more and repost it.

Thanks to all who read this and everyone who finish reading it even though it's been months since an update! You're all real shiny in my book!


End file.
